To Live A Life Worth Fighting For
by amyraklaire
Summary: Holli Mae Brooks, a mother of twin girls, is searching for a safe place to live after the dead decide to come back to life. In search of her husband she runs into Rick Grimes and his group of survivors who immediately ask them to stay. While settling in, one man seems unwilling to let her in. Will Daryl eventually welcome her and the girls? Will she ever find her husband?
1. The Beginning of The End

I had tucked the girls in and was getting ready to go to bed myself when the phone rang, "Hello, this is the Brooks residence, Holli speaking." A frantic voice responded, "Holli Mae get the girls, grab our emergency bags and head out to the cabin." My heart began pounding, "Jonathon what's going on?" I started to get dressed as he continued, "This is not a drill Holli, the people on the news…. it's all real. They just started attacking here in the city. I'm on my way. Don't forget the guns. I love you." With that he hung up…but not before I heard screaming, "Jon! Jon!" I knew it was useless since he had already hung up but I still needed to hear his voice. I grabbed the bags and head out to the truck. Since the guns where there in the garage I just threw them in the car before heading back up to the girls. They looked so peaceful lying there, but I could hear something outside so I woke them up and got them dressed, "Sage, Serenity come on we need to go right now. Be quick but don't fall down the stairs." They nodded as they started going down without me, I grabbed the last bag and headed down as well. As I helped them up into the car Serenity grabbed my hand, "Mommy, Kawaii!" I sighed, how had I forgotten the cat! I nodded and buckled her in, "Alright, I'll get her."

Running back inside I hit the door opener, so it would be open when I got back. I found Kawaii sitting on Jonathon's chair. Shoving her in a travel crate, I grabbed her food and my purse. As I walked back out to the garage I noticed someone walking up into our driveway. It was Mitchel our elderly neighbor, "Mitchel, what are you doing out this late?" He shrugged, "You know I don't remember, Holli. What are you and your girls doing?" I walked out to meet him halfway, "I just got off the phone with Jonathon, he said something bad is happening in the city and told us to head out to the cabin. Would you like to come with us? I'm sure it'll all pass in a few days." Mitchel chuckled, "Well I can't leave you all by yourselves. Let me go grab a few things and I'll be back." I put the cat into the backseat, "Girls, I'll just be a moment. Mr. Mitchel is going to come with us." They giggled in response and started talking about the last time he came over. On instinct, I grabbed a gun, stuck it in my pants behind my back as I made my way out to wait for him.

He was almost up to the sidewalk when someone started walking towards him from around the bushes of our other neighbor. Slowly I walked over to her, "Mrs. Thompson, are you alright?" Mitchell had stopped walking towards me and began to talk to her as well, "Lovely night, out isn't it?" She didn't respond at least not normally…it was more of a grunt. "Sarah? Is something wrong?" Mitchell asked as she was almost on top of him. Out of nowhere she leaps out at him, knocking them both onto the concrete. "What the hell?" I pulled out the gun and took a shot as she tried to take a bite out of his neck. I heard the car doors open, "Girls get back in the car!" they groaned as they did so, "Come on Mitch, let's get out of here." After getting him into the passenger's seat I got in, made sure everyone was buckled up for safety and headed out to the cabin.


	2. A Chance Meeting

Three weeks later

My body trembled as I finished burying my friend. I was tired, hungry and emotionally worn out. Sage and Serenity were sitting beside a tree, sniffling as they watched. We had all loved our elderly neighbor Mitchel like family, but it was hard to keep him safe as he had dementia. Earlier today he wandered out into the woods and was bitten by a walker. He came back into the area where our cabin was and attacked the girls. I had to kill him, it shook me to my core. I sat down next to the girls and we watched the sun go down as much as we could due to the tree line. Then we headed back into the cabin, where our cat was waiting in the window. I started the fire to heat up dinner and the girls colored with the crayons we could grab from the house when this all started. After tucking them in I watched as they fell asleep. It had been a quiet day so the sound of rustling shocked me out of my stupor. Sage shot up first, "Mom!" I hopped up and, "I know, stay here sweetie." Grabbing my gun, I walked slowly up to the door, cracking it open to see where the walker was located. Slowly I walked across the porch and down the stairs. Three of them were coming from the left and one from the right. I shot at the one and it went down. Then when I turned back to the three, two more had joined. I took out the first three with my gun and then pulled out my knife to get the last two. As I swung the blade into the right one's skull it made a sickening crack sound; when I pulled up on it, it wouldn't come out. Quickly looking around for a weapon I spotted a screwdriver laying on top of a tool box by the firewood. I ran quickly, barely dodging its flailing arms. I tripped, "Shit!" I turned over and kicked at the walker while trying to crawl backwards toward the box. It grabbed my boot and began to eat at it. I kicked it off and used the momentum to lurch for the screwdriver. Turning back towards the walker swiftly I stabbed it in the head.

Wiping the sweat from my forehead I hopped over to my boot and put it back on; retrieving my knife as well. When I enter the cabin, both girls were standing in the middle waiting for my return. They ran over to me, "Mom, we were so worried!" Serenity just cried and hid her face in my armpit, "It's okay girls. Everything is going to be fine, I promise. I will always be here to take care of you, but we do have to leave in the morning. So, get some sleep." They nodded and crawled back into bed. Serenity asked to hold my hand and I let her. Slowly I rubbed the back of her hand till she fell asleep, as her eyes closed I placed a gentle kiss upon her forehead and her sisters. Quietly I packed up our belongings, reloaded my gun and slept a few hours before the sun started to come up. Once I had woken the girls up, had them eat and brush their teeth we went out and uncovered the truck. By the time we had made it out of the woods, Sage was asleep. Serenity was watching the fields as the passed by, "Mommy?" I looked up at her through the rearview mirror, "What is it Serenity?" She was twisting her hands nervously as she thought about what to say, "Where are we going?" I sighed, "I'm not sure honey." She nodded and looked back out the window, "Do you think daddy will be there?" I sighed again, not knowing how to answer. The greatest possibility was that he had already died, but I couldn't say that, "I'm not sure about that either Serenity. I'm sorry, I wish I had more answers for you." She nodded again and began humming some silly song as a bee landed on her window for a split second.

8 days later

The car had run out of gas not too far away from a large cluster of cars, "Alright girls, come on, we need to get some gas." They giggled, for some reason they found it extremely entertaining to see me suck gas out of cars. As we neared the cluster I noticed a group of people, live people. I was excited but more nervous. What if they kill us? As we neared them, three of them started to walk out towards us. "Girls, stay behind me."

The leader spoke first, "Hello, there mam; girls. I'm Rick Grimes, this is my buddy Shane and my wife Lori. We saw your truck stop back there and thought you might need some help?" I nodded at the others as I shook his hands, "I'm Holli Brooks. These are my girls Sage and Serenity. Look I don't want to cause any trouble; I just need to get some gas and then we will be on our way. I promise." Lori smiled, "Oh we aren't here to scare you off Holli. We have kids as well; in fact, we are stopped for gas too. Why don't you let your girls play with our kids while we get going before some walkers show up?" I looked back at the rest of the group and saw two young kids a little older than my girls. "Okay, sounds good. Thank you." I felt Shane's eyes fall onto my waist, "You trained to use that gun mam?" I looked him in the eyes, "I am." He nodded, "Just making sure, I didn't want you accidentally shooting anyone." I glared at him for a split second, "Understandable."

When we got up to the rest of them a lady named Carol introduced herself and her daughter, Sophia. The three girls instantly started playing with the dolls they were carrying. The boy, Carl, initiated a game of tag as we started to siphon gas out of one car at a time. The Korean, Glen, joined us, "Wow, twins? Are they your only kids?" I nodded, "Yep, we haven't had time to try for anymore." We all chuckled at the thought. Rick spoke as we moved on to the next car, "So, if you don't mind me asking, where is your husband?" I noticed another guy watching us from a distance, "He was in the city last I heard from him. He called me up in the middle of the night and told me to get the girls out of dodge. So, I did. Hopefully he's still alive, but…I haven't the heart to tell the girls otherwise." Glen patted my shoulder, "I'm sure you'll find him." I looked over at him and smiled, "Thanks." He nodded, "Also don't mind him," he nodded over to the guy who kept looking over, "That's Daryl, he'll just take some getting used to you if you stay with us." I nodded as he walked away, I hadn't even thought of staying. It was then someone yelled, "Walkers!" Rick shoved me under the car and rolled under with me. Lori was pushing all the kids down and I could see my girls watching me as they huddled together. I nodded over at them.

It was nerve racking to be under there with a stranger, after most them had passed I started to quietly roll out when we heard Sophia screaming as she ran down from the highway into the woods. Carol was screaming after her. Instinct kicked in and I ran, yelling to my girls to stay with Lori. I pulled out my gun and followed the path Sophia had taken. I could hear Rick catching up as he yelled, "You take the walkers, I'll get Sophia." Nodding I ran faster, although being out of shape and slightly overweight was catching up with me; I charged as fast as I could. As I got close enough I took my shot and one went down, my gun jammed so I had to pull out my knife and stab another in the head. The third was feistier and thankfully Rick showed up and pulled it off me as I stabbed it through the eye, "Thanks!" I fixed my gun as we walked back to where he left Sophia. "Are you okay, did you get bit?" I shook my head, "No, I'm fine you?" He nodded. When we got there, she was gone, "I told her to go that way if she left." Before I could respond the man from earlier came from behind some tress, "Rick." Rick nodded at him, "Daryl, this is Holli. Holli, Daryl." I gave him a quick smile and nod. Rick told him what happened and he started tracking her. I followed close behind keeping an eye on the path behind us for stray walkers.

Before I knew it, we had stopped and I crashed into Daryl, "Damn, woman watch it." I rose my eyebrows, "Sorry." He grunted as a walker came into view. Rick stared at him, "Do you think..." He pulled out a knife, "Only one way to be sure." I watched the surrounding area as they killed and gutted the walker. Stench beyond belief filled the air causing me to gag. It was empty of little Sophia. AS we entered the clearing were the highway was Sage yelled at me, "MOM!" Serenity came barreling from the highway and almost knock Daryl over, "DAD!" As she looked up from his leg she realized her mistake, "I'm sorry sir, my dad uses a bow and arrow too." He ruffled her hair, "Whatever kid."

I smiled at his nonchalant attitude about it. Serenity asked for me to pick her up and I let her crawl on my back. I could hear Rick talking to Carol about Sophia and watched she broke down crying. It broke my heart and I held onto Serenity even tighter, "Mom, I'm sorry. From the cars, he looked like dad." I nodded, "It's okay sweetie, I confuse people all the time." She laughed, "Not me and Sage, you are the only one we can't fool." I laughed a little at that as I sat her down. Glen walked up with our gas can, "Here, we finished getting your gas for you." I smiled, "Oh, thank you so much Glen. I appreciate it." He smiled, "Look, I know we don't know each other that well, but a lot of us want you to stay. Especially after seeing you run into woods after a kid you didn't know." I nodded, "Well, that means a lot." He nodded and walked away.


	3. A Small Prayer

I led the girls back to car and filled the tank. We drove it up to the group, "I was hoping to just stay here for the night and head on in the morning if that's alright with you?" I said walking up to Rick and Lori. They nodded and Lori left us alone. The girls were talking quietly to Carl and Glen. Rick pointed to the RV, "Join me up top?" I nodded and climbed up after him, "You have a good group of people Rick. I really appreciate you letting us tag along for the day." Rick chuckled, "Oh, no. It's me who should be thanking you." I looked at him confused and he finished his thought, "If you hadn't started running after her, I don't think I would have. At least not as quickly. You have some serious reflexes." I laughed, "I only did what any other mother would do." Rick sighed and whispered, "Not every mother here ran out there after her." I nodded as I realized that he was right, neither Lori nor Carol had gone after her daughter. Rick shook his head, "Anyway, the group talked while we were out and everyone wants you and the girls to stay. Carl's really glad to have more kids, and I know we will find Sophia." I kept watch for a hours with Rick until Sage brought out Kawaii's cage, "Mom, I'm going to let her out, she's been in there all day." I nodded, "I'll get her pen set up so she doesn't run off." I opened the trunk and felt someone come up behind me, "You've got a lot of guns in there Holli." I turned to see Shane examining the back of my car, "Well, my husband is a Marine. It's one of his favorite weapons. I'm surprised we don't have more." He nodded and walked away. I grabbed the fencing and walked over to where the girls were standing. Carl watched me as I started to set it up so I began explaining it to him, "See we have to use wire she can't climb, make it high enough so she can't jump out, or get bitten and she's perfectly safe." Carl nodded and helped me tie the rest of it, "Thanks Carl." The girls laughed as she threw her body at Carl's feet before he stepped out of the cage. Serenity touched his arm, "Kawaii likes you! She hardly likes anyone." He laughed a little at her excitement as she put some food into his hands, "You can feed her. She only eats tiny amounts, always has." He nodded and placed the small amount of food in a pile in the cage.

I watched out of the corner of my eye as Shane made his way around to the blonde that hadn't talked to me yet. They talked quietly among themselves and then he disappeared. "Alright girls, time for bed." They groaned as I pulled out the tent, "I think it's safe enough tonight to use this." They smiled and helped me set it up, inside was an old pair of Jonathan's hunting shorts. I stuffed them in my back pocket and tucked the girls in, "Alright now, I'll be back in a little while." Sage curled up with her pillow and Serenity grabbed my hand, "Mom, I want to stay with these people. Can we?" I shrugged, "I'm thinking about it, I'll have my decision in the morning." She kissed my hand and curled up next to her sister. I stood outside the tent and pulled out his shorts, they still held a faint scent of his cologne and I breathed it in deeply. I felt something poking out of the pocket and pulled it out. It was a photo of him and I when we had first started dating. I smiled at the rush of memories that came flooding into my mind. I looked over at the RV, and decided to go back to keeping watch with Rick.

As I climbed back up I realized it wasn't Rick it was, Dale. He nodded over at me, "How are you doing Holli?" I looked out at the surrounding area, "I'm doing okay, just thinking about the future." Dale chuckled, "Aren't we all?" I looked over at him as he began telling me of their CDC adventure. I laughed, "Wow, I don't see how anybody could see that as an answer at all. We should be trying to find a cure always, not abandon the rest of the world." He nodded, "I agree." I heard the faint echo of crying and decided to enter the RV and talk to Carol. I patted Dale on the back as I got back down. Hesitantly I opened the door and walked up the entryway. "Carol?" She stopped slightly, "Yes?" I walked to where she was sitting, "May I?" I pointed to the seat next to her, "Yeah." She scooted over a tad. "Thank you for going after her," she said choking up a bit. I shook my head, "Of course. I'm sorry it's going to be tomorrow before we find her." She started crying again, I pulled her into my chest, "It's okay, I promise we will find her." Daryl got up, grabbed his crossbow and headed out. I looked at him as he passed, "Where are you going?" He looked towards Carol and then back at me, "Looking for Sophia." I nodded, "I'll come with you." He shook his head, "Nah, stay here with Carol. You'd only slow me down anyway." I was taken aback but nodded and he left.

After Carol finally fell asleep I moved her very carefully so I could get out from under her. I headed to sleep in the tent with the girls when I heard footsteps approaching. I pulled out my knife and waited against a tree to see if it was a danger to the people sleeping nearby or not. It wasn't until I heard talking that I realized it was Daryl and someone else, a female. I started to walk away when they said something, "Is anyone there?" I stopped moving and answered mid-step, "It's Holli." Daryl grunted and the girl walked around to me, "Who?" I smiled and waved to her, "Holli, my car stalled earlier a little way from your group before Sophia ran into the woods." She shook her head, "I'm sorry I still don't-"Daryl cut her off, "Rick invited her to join the group after she took off to save Sophia." A spark hit her eye, "Oh you're the one Shane mentioned, although you aren't exactly how he described you." I raised an eyebrow, "Oh, how was that?" she chuckled as she walked away, "He called you a cow." Immediately my hands balled up in frustration, "Oh…okay." Daryl hesitated for a second but walked away. I stormed off into the woods unable to relax enough to sleep next to my girls. I absolutely hated idiots like Shane. They ruined my life in high school and college. It wasn't until I met Jonathon that I realized men could be nice and make decisions of their own.

Eventually I came upon a few walkers and took them out with my knife. It eased my frustration but then the guilt set in and I stopped outside the tent to weep over the people I had killed in the past month. When I awoke, the girls were already up and out of the tent. I heard giggling as they ran from Carl who was once again initiating tag. Rick called us all to a meeting and began assigning us to different groups, "Group A will consist of me, Holli, Lori, Daryl, Andrea, Shane, Glenn and Carol. Group B in charge of fixing cars and making sure we can move on is Dale and T-dog." We nodded and looked at the others in the groups. Carl began to confront his dad about not being on the searching group. I talked to the girls to make sure they understood why they weren't being allowed along, "So, you know that the people who have been attacking us aren't themselves. They are dangerous, which is why we are searching for Sophia, to bring her home safely. I would like you two to stay and keep an eye on both T-Dog and Dale. One because Dale is older and needs looking out for. T-dog has a serious injury that needs to be kept clean otherwise something bad might happen. Can you keep an eye on them while we are gone?" Serenity nodded, "Of course mom, anything to help find Sophia. Mrs. Carol needs you to find her." I smiled at them both, giving them kisses before I left, "Thank you girls, it's really going to help us knowing you are back here keeping an eye out." They nodded as we prepared to move out.

The next part of conversation I tried to talk over as Andrea accused Dale of not letting her have her gun because she was recently suicidal. Despite what I was talking to the girls about I thought Dale had taken the proper course of action, by keeping her gun away from her. Yes, we were all experiencing some major issues but suicide was never the answer. I didn't agree with anything pilling out of Andrea's mouth. She was a depressed bitch who needed time on her own. I noticed Rick was in a uniform of an officer which made me feel better about choosing to stay, but I didn't have time to ask him about it. We all head out leaving Dale and T-dog by themselves. I heard Carl talk to Shane about his weapon and Shane responded harshly. It didn't take me long to conclude that maybe there was something between Lori, Rick and Shane…. maybe something one of the two males didn't know about. I only arrived at this conclusion because it reminded me of a situation with Jonathon and myself when we first started dating. He had been torn between his old girlfriend and I; her boy toy dumped her and she tried to claw her way back in. He proceeded to embarrass her on every level possible as she spread rumors about me around campus. It didn't matter in the end as he chose me over her but it was still entertaining to watch.

Before I could run my imagination any longer we came across a tent and hoped Sophia might be in it. I circled around to the back in-case anyone tried to escape as Daryl entered. As Carol called out to her daughter I could sense it was empty; at the exact same moment, we heard bell chimes. As we headed towards It I heard them talking about what it could be: others, Sophia, crazy zombie people. I could only hope we found her. The church that appeared before us didn't have any bells or steeples so it shouldn't have blasted out the sound it did. At least that is what I thought until we found the preprogram cord outside due to Daryl announcing it was on a timer. It didn't matter to me though as I listened to the prayer Carol was sending up to our beloved God. Her prayer was earnest and with good intent, if anything should be answered I figured it would be her prayer. T was full of regret and promise for the future. I even made me say a small prayer for her safe return although I had given up on Him long ago. After I sat next to her or comfort I walked outside to get some fresh air. Shane and Andrea finished their conversation just as I exited, "Well you let me know when and I 'm ready." I didn't really care about it at the time but it should have sent out warning signals. Not only do the crazy think they are caring about themselves but they think they are caring for others. I started to flash back as Rick separated us again. He, Carl and Shane went separate ways as the rest of us took as side trail back to the highway.


	4. The Greene's

Daryl didn't seem to like it, "You're splitting us up. You sure?" I nodded in agreement; after spending an afternoon searching for her and making sure we didn't travel to far from one another it did seem unusual. Shane nodded, "Yeah, we're sure." Carl talked his way into travelling with Rick and Shane, I smiled at the boys' determination to find his friend. If we all survived this, I would love to see the man he became. Lori told him to be careful and Rick offered hi gun to her, "I'm not going to take it and leave you unarmed." Daryl walked passed me, holding out his small side gun, "Here, I have a spare. Take it." Lori did, nodding her thanks. I could hear Andrea scoff in disbelief but didn't say anything.

I walked along side Carol on our way back, giving her small smile occasionally. At one point, I thought that I had found something but as I followed the trail it went cold. Sighing I turned back to return to the others only to find Daryl watching me, "See somethin'?" he asked wiping his forehead. I stopped just short of him, "I thought I did, but it went cold." He nodded and started to head back with me, "When did ya learn ta track?" I chuckled, "Oh, I picked a little up from Jon. I was never as good as he was but I could find a rabbit…or a turtle. Every time." He gave a small half-hearted chuckle before we fell silent and into step with the rest of the group. Glenn slowed down so he could start walking with us. He didn't say anything but It was nice of him to try and make me feel like a part of the rest of them. Carol sat down on a fallen log, her feet shoving leaves over to form a small pile, "So, this is it. This the whole plan?" Daryl leaned against a tree, "I guess the plan is to whittle us down into smaller and smaller groups." Andrea joined in, jealousy in her voice, "Carrying knives and pointy sticks." She turned towards Lori who was taking off her over shirt because it was getting hot, "I see you have gun." Lori looked up from tucking her shirt away, "Why, you want it?"

She stepped closer to her, "Here, take it." Lori held out the gun for Andrea to take causing me to swallow nervously. She looked at her obviously annoyed at her, "I'm sick of the looks you're giving me." Andrea tried to act like that isn't what she wanted and I couldn't help myself from rolling my eyes at her. Lori continued, "All of you. Except Holli." She bent down in front of Carol, "Honey, I can't imagine what you're going through, and I would do anything to stop it. But you have got to stop blaming Rick. It is in your face every time you look at him. When Sophia ran, he didn't hesitate, did he? Not for a second." She looked around, "I don't know that any of us would have gone after her the way he did or made the hard decisions that he had to make or that anybody could have done it differently. Again, the exception her is Holli. She also ran after your girl." She looked around at the others, "Would you have?" They all remained speechless as she looked down at her feet, "Y'all look to him and then you blame him when he isn't perfect. If you think you can do this without him, go right ahead. Nobody is stopping you, we are all a part of this group on our own free will." She took a sip of water as Andrea handed her gun back to her, "We should keep moving." Lori stood and we all began to walk back. Glenn walked with me again, Daryl not too far ahead "So…how come you did run after Sophia?" I stopped and sighed, "Everyone seems so interested in that." I started walking again, the image of my girls playing on a swing set coming into my mind, "Because Glenn, If I wasn't around and someone had to look after my girls. I would want them to risk everything and follow them into those woods."

He nodded and pat my shoulder in understanding. It wasn't too long after that, that I froze at the sound of a shot gun firing. We all looked towards the direction it had come from, "Was that what I think it was? A gunshot." Daryl said looking back over at me, "Yeah, I think it was." Andrea answered, "Maybe they shot a walker." Lori looked at us, "You know rick wouldn't waste a bullet for that." Carol said quietly, "Shouldn't they have caught up with us by now?" Daryl walked back into the midst of the group, "There's nothing we can do about it anyway. Can't run around these woods chasing echoes." Lori looked over at him slightly annoyed, "So what do we do?" I answered, "Same as we've been doing." Daryl continued my sentence, "beat the bush for Sophia, work our way back to the highway." Andrea nodded and started to walk away, "I'm sure they'll hook back up with us at the R.V." Before she made it to far she turned back around and walked through everyone to carol, "I'm so sorry for what you're going through. I understand." Carol nodded sadly, "Thank you, I suppose you do. It's the not knowing that's killing me. I keep hoping and praying that she doesn't end up like Amy." She caught herself and reached out for Andrea, "I'm so sorry, that's the most awful thing I've ever said." Andrea was hurt but knew Carol hadn't meant it the way it sounded, "Well we are all hoping and praying with you." Daryl walked up to the two of them, "I'll tell you what it's worth, not a damn thing. It's a waste of time all this hopin' and prayin'. Cause were gonna locate that little girl, and she's' gonna be just fine." He looked at them and then turned around, "Am I the only one Zen around here? Good lord." I couldn't help but smile at his antics. After another hour or two we started to lose daylight and it was getting hard to see anything. I turned towards Daryl, "Its getting dark we should head back." Carol spoke up, "We'll continue looking tomorrow?" I nodded and pulled her into a side hug as we walked towards the highway, "Of course we will."

BACK AT THE HIGHWAY

Dale walked over to T-Dog who was smoking a cigarette, "found some more batteries, a bottle of very trendy pink water, an excellent new machete and I thought Glenn might like this guitar. Maybe he plays." He then sat down next to him, "But, no drugs. You?" T-dog took a drag, "Some ibuprofen and these." He motioned to the cigarette and then towards Serenity and Sage, "I also found some jelly beans that I gave to the girls." Dale chuckled a little, "Oh I bet Holli will love that." T-dog looked off into the other direction, "What are we doing?" Dale shrugged, "Pulling supplies together." T-Dog shook his head, "No, I mean…What are we doing? There are people out in the woods. They's looking for that poor girl and we're here. Why? Cause they think we are the weakest, "He leans away from him, "What are you 70?" Dale replied, "64" T-dog rubs his head as they watch the girls running back and forth from a bee, "And I am the one black guy. Realize how precarious that makes my situation?" Dale looked over at him in confusion, "What the hell are you talking about?" T-dog takes another drag, "I'm talking about two good-old-boy cowboy sheriffs and a redneck whose brother cut off his own hand because I dropped a key. Who in that scenario you think is gonna be lynched first?"

Dale looked at him in astonishment, "you can't be serious. Am I -Am I missing something? Those cowboys have done alright by us and if I'm not mistaken that redneck has gone out of his way to save your ass, more than once." T-dog looked back at him, "Don't forget about Andrea. Kills her own sister." Dale looks away, "She was already dead." T-dog continued, "then wants to blow herself up. Yeah, she's all there." Dale looked at back at him, wondering what the hell got into him, "Yeah, she's having a tough time. What is wrong with you?" T-dogs voice screeched and then rose in anger "The whole world is having a tough time. Damn man, open your eyes. Look where we are; stuck in this mess here." The girls had stopped playing and were now standing very still watching the two men. Dale waved his hands in a lower your voice way, "Shh!" They both stopped talking until the girls started to play again and T-dog spoke first, "lets, let's just go. Let's just take the R.V." Dale lean forward and over at him, "You've gone off the deep end." T-dog shook his head, "I mean it, man. Why are we on the side of this road like live bait? Let's go, you and me. Let's go before they get back." Dale stood and slowly walked up to him, reaching his hand out to his forehead, "Oh my god, you're burning up!" He took the ibuprofen away from him and poured some out, "Take these, we gotta knock that fever down." Dale looked around anxiously, "where the hell are they?"

BACK WITH THE OTHERS

Andrea asked, "How much further?" Daryl replied, "Not much. About a hundred yards, as the crow flies." I chuckled as she retorted, "We'll we aren't crows." Not one of us was watching were the other were and Andreas scream caught us off guard. We ran over to her to find her being attack by a walker. She ran and tripped, crawling away from it while screaming. Before we could reach her a woman on horseback came riding up and swung at its head with a baseball bat, "Lori? Lori Grimes?" She called bringing the horse to a stop, "Whoa." Lori ran forward, "I'm Lori." She spoke in haste, "Rick sent me you've got to come now." Lori hesitated, "What?" She talked faster and motioned for her to get on, "There's been an accident. Carl's been shot. He's still alive but you've got to come now. "Lori still wouldn't budge and I shoved her towards the horse, "Go, Lori! Rick needs you." Daryl tried to intervene, "Whoa whoa whoa, we don't know this girl. You can't get on that horse." The girl on the horse continued speaking, "Rick said you had others on the highway. That big traffic snarl?" Glenn spoke, "Uh-huh." Shen then gave us directions on how to reach their farm. I walked over to Andrea to help her up as Daryl shot the walker, "Shut up." Daryl gave me a crazy look, "why'd ya send her off with someone we don't know?" I looked back at him before walking past, "She was into much of a hurry to be lying and knew too much information. I took a chance. Anyhow we know where to find them. Once we get there we'll find out for sure."

As we approached the highway Glenn told Dale what had happened. He looked over at Daryl, "And you let het take her?" Daryl looked over at me and then started to walk away, what I had said making since, "Climb down out of my asshole, man. Rick sent her. She knew Lori's name and Carl's." Dale walked over to Andrea, "I heard screams, was that you?' She didn't answer but Glenn did, "She got attacked by a walker. It was a close call." Dale called after her only to have her slam the R.V. door in response. I put a hand on his shoulder, "She will be." I called for Sage and Serenity. They came running from around the R.V. covered in dirt, "Wow, look at you too! Dale must have had you baking mud pies." Sage laughed, "No! We took mud bathes!" Smiled at them jokingly but grimaced inwardly, "Yuck! I thought I had two girls, not two boys!" They laughed and gave me a hug. Serenity grabbed my hand and lead me over to T-Dog. She placed a hand on his injured arm, "Mommy, I think it's bad. He was talking funny earlier." I asked him if it was okay If I looked at it, "Oh my god, this is terribly infected!" I stared at him in the eyes, "Why they hell didn't you show it to me earlier?" I could have bandaged it better. He looked away the girls, "you had more important things on your mine." I shook my head, "Let me see if I have anything to help." With that I walked over to the truck, Daryl watching me rummage around in the trunk.

Serenity walked over to him, "Do you have any make-betters?" Daryl gave her look that read what the hell is a make-better, "What do you mean?" I turned to him, "She means medicine, T-Dog has an infected wound and he needs some major antibiotics." Daryl waked over to his bike and pulled out a plastic bag and began rummaging around for something, "Shoulda told me sooner, Merle has all kinds of pills. Even caught the clap on occasion." He threw me the bottle, "Here." I nodded thanks and took them over to T-Dog. I walked in on a conversation about what to do as a group, "Carol, the group is split. We're scattered and weak." She argued, "What if she comes back and we're not here? It could happen." Andrea joined in, "if Sophia found her way back and we were gone, that would be awful." Daryl nodded in agreement, "Okay, we got to plan for this. I say tomorrow morning is soon enough to pull up stakes. Give us a chance to rig up a big sign, leave her some supplies. I'll hold here tonight and stay with the R.V." Dale responded, "If the R.V. is staying so am I." Carol thanked them both. Daryl nodded over at her and then looked briefly over at me. I nodded as did Andrea, "We're in."

Glenn started to talk, "If you all are staying the- I cut him off, "Not you, Glenn, you're going." Dale nodded, "Take Carol's Cherokee." He argued, "Me. Why is it always me?" I looked at him apologetically, "You have to find the farm and reconnect with our people. I'm sure the woman from the woods and her family would appreciate it if we didn't all show up like a gang of thieves. Plus, T-Dog needs some medical assistance, his cut has gone from bad to worse. We gave him some oxycycline but he needs more help. That blood infection is really bad, if he doesn't get help he could die." Glenn agreed, although he felt a little dejected. I walked up to him as he and T-dog left, "Look, this group trusts you. I've seen it since I've been here. In times like these, trust is going to give you responsibility. I know it isn't fair or probably what you want, but it's happened. So just be thankful that you've got all these people who would do anything for you, because they know you would do anything for them." He gave me a smile, "You know, Holli. That may have made me feel a little better, but…the same is going to happen to you if you aren't careful. When it does, I'll give the same speech back to you." I laughed and patted him on the shoulder, "Alright, I look forward to it. Drive safe, now." I shut the door after him, and watched as they drove off.

I walked back to the R.V. and looked at the girls who had fallen asleep on the couch, "Well, I guess I'll take down the tent then." I gave a small smile to Carol who was watching over them and went back outside. As I made my way to the tent I heard footsteps behind me. I slowed and pulled out my knife turning around, "Chill woman, it's only me." I sighed "Damn Daryl, say something before you sneak up on me." He smirked, "I thought ya might want some help, seein' as it's all dark out right now." I nodded and let him help me take the tent down and pack it back up into the proper bags. We walked back to the truck and loaded it up, Kawaii came walking up from the front seat and rubbed up against me, "Well, hello there." I picked her up and placed her into the cage. Daryl looked at the cat and then back at me, "Why did ya bother savin' tha cat?" I chuckled, "Actually I would have left the house without it, but Serenity remembered. She and Kawaii have had a strong bond." He nodded, "I see." I watched as he walked away and then headed back inside the R.V. to place Kawaii inside a vehicle with more space.

I noticed Dale keeping watch and climbed up to join him, "So Daryl helped you?" I nodded, "yeah it was kind of him." Dale smiled and looked over at me, "you know he's only started to get closer to anyone after we left his brother back in the city. "I looked over at him, "Oh, really?" He nodded, "And he's only been joining in so much after you joined us. I think you're the only one besides carol that he's talked to for that long." I laughed, "I thought maybe I he was only talking to me so much because he didn't trust me." Dale laughed, "nah, Daryl doesn't talk to the ones he doesn't trust." I looked over at him, "Jon used to say that it's the quiet ones you have to look out for. Mainly he was talking about me and our relationship but occasionally he would mention it about his time in Iraq. He lost quite a few friends there." Dale nodded, "You miss him, don't you?" I sighed and let my legs dangle over the side, "of course I do. What I miss most is his reassurance…and guidance. I didn't know what to do when he didn't show up at the cabin." Dale didn't say anything; we just continued watch in silence. As he got down to go the bathroom he said, "Holli, I think your husband would have wanted you to do exactly what you are doing. Taking care of yourself and your girls." I smiled at him, "Thanks Dale."

Early the next morning, we all got ready to head to the Greene's farm. Sage and Serenity were so full of energy that I was going nuts, "Now you two, calm down! I don't know what you ate for breakfast but sheesh your acting like a couple of animals." Sage laughed as she produced a bag of jelly beans from her back pocket, "T-dog found them for us yesterday." I shook my head, "Jelly beans! No wonder." I laughed getting them into the truck, "Now, stay here. I'll be back in a few minutes." I walked over to an abandoned car that we had set up supplies for Sophia on the hood, when Sage ran by me, "Hey, I told you to wait in the truck." She looked back at me with a face that said she didn't care, "Mom, if Sophia comes back she isn't just gonna want water," She held up a doll, "She'll want something to play with until we come pick her up." I nodded back at her, "Alright, then." She placed it on top of the bottles, "Sophia, please take care of her." I smiled slightly as she ran back towards the truck. Carol turned and asked if she could ride with me, "Of course. I'd love that. The girls would too." She smiled and joined me as I walked back towards the car. I had put the photo of Jon and I up on the dash, she noticed it as we got in, "is that your husband? He's very attractive?" Before I could answer Serenity yelled from the back, "Daddy used to say to momma, 'If I had a rose for every time I thought of you, I would be walking through a garden forever,'" Then she giggled as Sage continued, pretending to be me "Oh, Jonathon. Just kiss me already." For the first time since I met her Carol laughed a real laugh, "oh, wow." I nodded, "He could be a sop at times." With that we drove to the farm, first Daryl on his bike, followed by Andrea, the R.V. and the us.

Rick and the family who was hosting them came out told us that Carl would be okay, the surgery went well and thanks to Shane and Otis he would like. We all expressed our gratitude and happiness for Rick and Lori. Rick then explained that it was a stupid hunting accident, and we proceeded to have a funeral for Otis who hadn't made it back from the run that he and Shane had gone on. Shane refused to speak at first but at Patricia's insistence, "Okay. We were about done. Almost out of ammo, we were down to pistols by then. I was limping. It was bad. Ankle all swollen up, 'we've got to save the boy,' see that's what he said. he gave me his backpack and shoved me ahead, 'Run,' he said, 'I'll take the rear, I'll cover you.' And when I looked back…if not for Otis, I'd never had made it out alive. And that goes for Carl too. It was Otis. He saved us both. If any death ever had meaning, it was his." With that he placed a rock on top of Otis grave.


	5. Back to The Creek

After giving everyone a few hours to rest and pull their thoughts together, Rick turned to Hershel, "Would you happen to have a map of the area? It would help a great deal in tracking where we search for Sophia." Hershel nodded and called to Maggie, "Go get the map out of the backroom, would you please?" Maggie smiled softly in compliance, disappearing into the house as he asked, "How long has this little girl been missing?" I answered as I watched my girls running around out in the field, "Three days now…" Shane nodded in agreement as Maggie re-emerged from the house. Daryl came and stood next me, nodding in greeting. I smiled back as I turned to look at the map she was laying out, "County survey map, shows elevation and terrain." I smiled, "That's great…" Rick smiled lightly, "This will help out a lot in getting everything organized. We'll grid the whole area, start in teams." Hershel interrupted, "Not you. You gave three pints of blood today." He pointed out at the woods, "You try anything in this heat, you'll pass out in 5 minutes." Then he set into Shane as well, "And your ankle, push it now and you'll be laid up a month."

Daryl tapped the hood of the truck, "Guess it's just me and Holli then. We'll head back to the creek, work our way from there." Rick nodded, "You good with that Holli?" I shrugged, "Sounds good to me. I was going to go drive up the interstate, see if Sophia wandered back that way." Shane interrupted, "I'll do that. It won't put too much stress on the ankle and I'd like to still be helping out." Rick nodded as he looked off in the distance and then back to all of us, "Alright." Shane began talking again, "If we are going to do this, I'd feel more comfortable giving these people the gun training we've been talking about. Instead of going in there with sticks and knives. Rick was about to say something but Hershel interrupted, "I'd rather you not be walking around with guns. We've managed so far without turning this into an army camp." I nodded, "I can agree to that, as long as we can have one person stationed with a rifle…it would make me feel safer with the girls and all." Hershel looked over at me and gave me a small nod, "Sure thing miss, I can allow that." I smiled in thanks, turning to go get ready but Shane grabbed my arm, "Wait…we seem to be avoiding a topic. What happens if we find her and she's been bit? I think we should all be clear on that…" Rick sighed looking down at the ground, kicking a rock, "We do what needs to be done." Maggie creased her eyebrows, "What do you tell the mother?" Andrea retorted, "The truth."

I nodded at Rick, sad at the thought it might come to that. Daryl nudged me, "Come on, losin' daylight." Looking over to Lorie, I motioned for her to stay there and made my way over. As I grabbed my bag and gun from the back of my car I asked, "Look, I'm going out to go help Daryl search for Sophia, would you mind watching the girls for me?" Lori smiled, "No, not all. I can do that for you. It'll help take my mind of off other things." I gave her a quick nod and then turned to catch up to my partner for the day. We walked silently into the woods and down to the creek. The signs were the same as the day before; animal tracks and dead ends. I looked over at Daryl, he was staring intently down at the foliage, making sure to follow the right trail. He motioned with his bow to go left. Following quietly for another 30 minutes, I finally couldn't take it anymore, "You are a man of few words…you know that." He grunted softly, "I've been told."

The sun had started to settle lower into the sky as I stopped to take a drink from my canteen. Daryl leaned against a tree, "So…where's your husband?" Looking over at him, I shrugged, "The city last I heard…but that was weeks ago now." He nodded, "You hoping to find him?" I scoffed, "Of course." I started walking passed him, looking down at the ground, "But, I've already prepared myself for the worst." Daryl looked at me for a few seconds; I couldn't read his expression but he nodded and began to walk with me. This time saying a few words here or there about some plant we saw, or an animal print. I smiled, appreciating that he was trying to be a little more open with me. I hoisted myself up over a small step, "So…Merle is your brother, right?" He nodded, "Yeah, the dumb fuck." I jerked my head over to him, "You'd understand if you'd met him." Chuckling I pointed between some trees, "That looks like a house over there…I'm an only child. I hounded my parents for a sibling, but in the end, it was only just me." Daryl grunted in response, "Parents are usually just being selfish." The statement hit hard but I let it slide, "Well, I try not to be…" He realized what he had implied, "Oh…sorry, I just meant in some cases." Shrugging I led the way up to the porch, "No harm done really…its cool."

Together we took turns clearing each room. Once in the kitchen, one of the cupboard door started to creak open. I pulled my gun up, ready to fire, as Daryl took a few steps closer. He slowly opened it, "I'll be damned, look down 'ere." I came around the counter to look at what he had found. There in the bottom cupboard was a tiny make shift bed, "Think it was Sophia?" He shrugged, "Had to be somebody that small." I nodded, "She might still be around." I ran through the back door, "Sophia!?" He did the same heading in the other direction. Slowly we made our way round to the back door. He spotted a flower and walked over to it. He smirked a little and plucked it before walking back over to me, "Best be getting back. It's almost nightfall." I nodded as we silently trekked back to the farm house.


	6. Secrets

I didn't ask about the flower. Eventually he twirled it around in his fingers, talking out into the air, "It's a Cherokee Rose…for Carol. It's a good sign bout 'er daughter and will cheer 'er up." I smiled at the notion. Soon the farm house came into view. I waved to Daryl as we separated to go our own ways. Lori was walking down the porch steps when she noticed me, "Hey, any news?" I smiled, "We found something that looked like Sophia might have camped out in a house for a bit. Hopefully that'll help give us a better idea on where to search." She looked off in the distance, watching Glenn and Maggie come up the drive-way. Her expression seemed to change as she nodded briefly and then walked over to them. The screen door creaked as I swung it open. Making my way inside I saw Sage and Serenity doing some math on the couch. Sage looked up at me, "Mom!" She moved her books off her lap and ran over to me, wrapping her arms around my waist. I hugged her back while messing with her hair, "Did you two behave for Lori?" She nodded as she led me over to sit down with them. Serenity pointed to her work, an annoyed look on her face, "She gave us homework..." I chuckled looking it over; just simple addition and subtraction, "Well even though you can't go to school, it's still important for you to learn." She sighed, tossing her head back into the couch, "But…I don't want too. I hate it!" Sighing I nudged her arm, "Just do it, okay. Your dad would be happy that you guys are still learning." That seemed to spark something in her and she began working the problems. Sage twirled a strand of hair around her finger nervously, "Did you find Sophia?" I shook my head, "Not yet, but we will. I promise." She nodded slowly before placing her workbook down onto the floor. She laid on her stomach, feet in the air and concentrated on the paper in front of her.

Lori came back in, smiling at me, "I hope it's okay. I thought it would be worth while." I nodded and pushed myself up from the couch, "Yeah, it's great. Keeps their brains working." The sun was almost set as I approached the tent area. Daryl was setting his up slightly away from the others but not too far. I went to the back of the car, pulling the handle to open the trunk when Dale walked over, "Andrea, Carol and I have dinner going if you want to bring the girls; there's plenty." I smiled, "Sounds wonderful, thanks Dale." He nodded as he walked over to Daryl; extending him the same invitation. I pulled out the tent, setting it up next to Rick and Loris'. Halfway through, I tripped, pulling up the spokes. Daryl chuckled as he made his way over, "Damn, woman, don't ya know how ta put up a tent?" I rolled my eyes as I dusted off my jeans, "Of course…I just tripped is all." He proceeded to help me finish and then headed to the RV. Sage and Serenity were walking backwards down the porch stairs as I headed the same way, "Girls, dinner!" Quickly they turned around and ran to catch up, laughing the whole way. They stormed up the stairs giggling as they pushed each other back and forth. I cleared my throat from behind them and they calmed down. Dale smiled as he pointed to a small bench area, "Hey girls, how about the two of you sit down here." He placed two plates down as they took their places. Sage smiled, "Thanks, Mr. Dale!" Serenity nodded in agreement, stuffing a forkful in her mouth.

Daryl stood, "Holli, ya can 'ave my spot. I'm bout done anyhow." I gave him a smile as I sat down next to Carol, "Thanks…" Carol looked between the two of us before averting her eyes back down to her plate. The dinner conversation ranged from previous jobs too what we thought the future had in store. It was pleasant conversation that hadn't happened in the past few weeks and I found the company of others around my age gratifying. Having spent over a week with just the girls had really been hard on me. I loved them but the conversational topics had been very limited. Daryl left a little after we had all eaten and Andrea went up to take watch. Carol busied herself with the girls, trying to keep her mind occupied. Dale leaned against the table, "Holli, you wouldn't happen to have any guns or weapons, would you?" I nodded as I started to clean the dishes, "Yeah I have several. Why do you ask?" He moved closer to me so he could whisper, "I'm starting to get a little nervous about Shane. He's been acting weird lately…I know he thought about shooting Rick the other day. I saw him aim for a few seconds; and I think he might have killed Otis."

I brought my eyebrows together in confusion, "Why would you think that?" He then told me all the little signs he was noticing. I sighed, "Well, we will just have to keep an eye on him. Rick has a lot on him mind. Maybe we should wait until we have concrete evidence." He nodded in agreement, "I'd make sure to keep your guns somewhere he can't get to them. Just in case." I bit my lip and leaned against the counter, "Yeah…" After a few minutes of deep thought, I carefully picked up Sage, who had fallen asleep and headed to the tent. Serenity hummed softly as she followed me, Kawaii was sleeping on their bed when we entered. She pushed her towards the tent wall and flopped down, not even bothering to change. She was out like a like a light before I even finished covering them up. As they slept, I gathered up their dirty clothes, picked up their messes around the camp and then went in the house to help with whatever needed doing. Hershel and Jimmy were talking about a few cows that got out with all our coming and going. I nodded over at him when he noticed me walking over, "I'll help if you'd like. It's kind of our fault and all. I grew up on a farm so, I'm used to the work." He thought about it for a minute, "Alright, but I'd like you to get Rick's permission. If he says it's okay, then I'd be glad for the help." I smiled as I walked away. The living room wasn't in too bad of a mess; just some pencils and paper left from the girls' homework.

Through the doorway I could hear Lori saying something to Rick, well I assumed it was Rick. I moved something around a bit louder than normal so they would know I was approaching. Lori was hugging him from behind, "I'll wait up." Rick nodded as she left the room, "Holli, Daryl told me about the news. That's going to help out a lot for tomorrow's search." I smiled as I leaned against the doorframe, "Good, I was hoping it would. I'd like to ask permission to help Hershel tomorrow. A few cows got out from us coming and going…thought it was only polite to offer." He walked over to me as he was thinking, "Of course, I'd hate for him to lose them because of us. If he needs any help doing anything else, feel free to offer it. He's been kind enough to let us stay while Carl heals…it's only right." He patted me on the shoulder and started up the stairs, "Get a good night's sleep, Holli. Thank you for your hard work today. I appreciate it." I watched him disappear into the room where Carl was and then went out to the tent. Lori passed by me as I started to get in the tent. She looked worried about something but I decided not to ask.

The next morning, I woke up early enough to help Carol wash clothes before heading out with Hershel. Rick waved at us as we passed by. I returned it with a small smile as I watched the girls chasing each other around the RV. Several hours later we were guiding the cows back up the drive way and into their fenced areas. Hershel had me feed the horses and then random chores around the farm. I didn't mind at all, it was nice to do work. After finishing up the last one I made my way back to the tents and helped put away our laundry. Carol let me know that we were going to make a big dinner that night in thanks of letting us stay. I nodded, "Sounds wonderful. What did you have in mind?" She then began telling us all what she wanted to make and we all pitched in.

While we were busy in the kitchen, Andrea was sitting up on the RV. I sighed as I shook my head, "Would be nice to have her help out too." Lori chuckled from beside me, "Wouldn't it though. Tomorrow, Shane is doing the gun training; she'll be even worse after that." Carol nodded in agreement but didn't say anything out loud. Beth, Maggie and Patricia came into the kitchen, "Need any help? It's weird not doing anything." Carol nodded, "Of course, I understand." A few minutes later a gunshot echoed throughout the house. All of us ran outside to see what was going on. Down the field I could see Rick and Shane carrying someone; it was Daryl. Andrea had mistaken him for a walker based on his slow movements and dirty attire. The bullet grazed his temple. He also had an arrow wound in his side that needed stitched. I took some water up to him as the others finished up dinner, "Here…I bet you're thirsty." He sat up carefully, "Ya 'ave, no idea." I chuckled as he drank the glass down quickly, "See, told ya." I told him I'd bring some more and made my way back downstairs. Carol made him a plate and took it up with more water.

Dinner was awkwardly silent; only a few words spoken here or there. The atmosphere became tense when Glenn asked if anyone could play the guitar and the only answer was that Otis had been a great player. Swallowing carefully to keep from choking I reached for my glass of water and took a drink. The girls chatted away about Kawaii having killed a mouse and brought it to the porch to play with, "Mom, it was sooo gross!" Sage wrinkled up her nose and Serenity wiped her mouth on her sleeve, giggling slightly, "Yeah…she played with it for hours." I shrugged, "Well, she probably thought she was helping out." They nodded and got down from the table, "Where are you going?" I asked as they started running away, "To see Daryl!" I laughed at them, "No running in the house!" I could hear them slow down on the steps and then began clearing the table as people finished.

Hershel stood up and stuck his hand out to me, "Thanks for helping me out today, Holli." I shook his hand with a smile, "No problem, anytime." He nodded and headed upstairs. Taking in a pile of dishes I turned towards Maggie, "Would it be alright if I gave the girls a bath?" She laughed, "Yeah, you don't have to ask to use the bathroom, Holli. I'll get you some towels from the closet." She disappeared for a minute and then came back with her hands full, "Here ya go." I nodded my thanks and then took them upstairs to the bathroom. The girls' voices could be heard from across the hall as they talked with Daryl. I leaned my head into the room and saw them sitting on the bed next to him, talking about what they had done during the day. Serenity tilted her head at him, as she touched his forehead bandage, "Did it hurt?" He grunted, "That's a stupid question. Course it 'urt." I decided to save him, "Alright you two, bath time!"

Sage flopped backwards on the bed, "Bath time? What!? I'm not dirty, I don't need one!" Serenity looked over at her, "You stink and definitely need a bath." Daryl couldn't help but chuckle at her reaction and I laughed too. I had to pick her up and carry her into the bathroom. I ran the water and gave them some soap to wash themselves, "Don't forget behind your ears. I'm going to go grab your pj's and I'll be right back." They nodded as they splashed each other. Quickly I dashed downstairs to the tent; grabbing their clothes and mine. When I got back they were washing each other's hair. Serenity laughed, "Mommy look, she's alfalfa!" I rolled my eyes as she pulled Sage's hair to a point, "Yep, she's alfalfa alright." I helped them finish rinsing and then dry with the towels. After getting them dressed I opened the door and they stepped out in the hall. Serenity leaned into Daryl's room as we passed, "Night!" He grunted something back at her and she hopped down the steps.

After tucking them in I went back upstairs and took a shower. It was very nice to be able feel the water rain down on my body. I felt so much better after a proper shower and I even shaved my underarms. As I dressed I tried not to look in the mirror, I knew I would look tired, but I did anyway. It wasn't too bad, my dark circles looked a little darker than they used too. I sighed and dried my hair as much as I could before getting dressed in sweats and a t-shirt. As I walked back out into the hallway I thought I'd tell Daryl goodnight and leaned into his room, "Goodnight Daryl." He looked towards me, grunting as he turned onto his side, "Night, Holli."

The next few days passed without incident. Those who didn't know how, learned to shoot and then we worked around the camp. Cleaning and getting ready to head out when it was time too. We hoped that maybe Hershel would change his mind and let us stay but just in case I told the girls not to be disappointed if we had to leave. I handed Daryl a plate of food and noticed that Glenn seemed rather nervous about something, "What's wrong?" He stood up and walked closer to the group, "So…the barn is full of walkers." I froze, the sound of the kids chasing each other faded out as my heart beat quickened, "What?" Dale stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder, "It's true…the barn is full of them. Hershel sees them as sick people who need help and they've been putting them in there." Shane freaked out, stomping around while he yelled about how dangerous it was and demanding to know why they didn't tell us sooner. After he had calmed down enough Rick went and talked to Hershel about it to make sure everyone understood correctly. I looked over at Dale and looked towards the RV, he seemed to get what I was saying and slowly the two of us made our way over to it. I leaned against the back of it looking out at the field, "I think today might be the day we hide our guns…" He nodded in agreement, "Any ideas?" I thought for a minute before answering, "How about we put half in the old well and the other half in the swamp." He looked over at the group, "Sounds good, but I don't have any water proof bags." I chuckled, "I've got a few. Don't worry. I think I'll hide the first half tonight in the well after everyone is asleep and then we can take out the second half early tomorrow." He nodded and started to walk away, "It's a plan."

I waited a few minutes before heading back in the same direction. Daryl struggled to stand up so I offered him my hand. He grunted but took it, "Thanks." I nodded, turning to look out at the barn, "What do you think?" He shrugged before he walked off, "I'd kill'em all right now but I understand that Rick wants ta stay, so it's better ta talk ta Hershel I guess." Looking down at the ground I kicked at the dirt. I knew the farm was to peaceful to be true…now it turns out to be just as dangerous as anywhere else. Rick came back, looking irritated, "He wants us gone by the end of the week." Lori shook her head, "We can't…you need to get him to let us stay…" We all nodded in agreement as he looked around, "I'll give him some time before I go back in. I'll talk to him again tomorrow morning." Shane mentioned setting up watch to make sure none of them escaped until we knew what we were going to do. Rick agreed and they sent Andrea for the first shift.

The rest of the day passed by slowly and Shane was tense, edging on psychopathic. For some reason, the guy just couldn't calm down and it was getting ridiculous. As the sunset and people started going to bed I made my way quietly to the car and opened the trunk. I packed all the guns I didn't need into the bag and then made my way out to the well. Lifting the old bucket, I tied a rope onto it and then several times around the gun bag before lowering it down into the well. When I turned around to head back to camp I nearly ran into Daryl, "Shit! You scared me…" He looked behind me towards the well, "What are ya doin' out 'ere this late all by yourself?" I sighed, "Just doing something that I think needs to be done." He nodded, turning to walk back with me, "Hiding the guns from Shane?" I smirked over at him in the moonlight, "You knew?" He nodded, "Of course." We walked a few feet before I started talking, "Dale and I think he killed Otis." He scoffed, "Well, yeah, he came back with tha dead guys gun. His story didn't match up neither." I stopped walking and stared at him. He looked down at the ground nervously scratching his neck, "What?" I chuckled a bit as I placed a hand on his shoulder, "Nothing Dixon, nothing at all. I just didn't realize you noticed so much." He shrugged, "Somebody's got ta."

The next morning all hell broke loose. Shane had tracked Dale while he was hiding the guns and came storming back onto the property handing them out, "You going to do what's right Holli…protect your girls?" I nodded, "We need to wait on Rick to talk to Hershel." He scoffed at me and headed up to the porch. While he was speaking Rick and Hershel came out of the forest with two new walkers for the barn. Shane took off running, "Oh hell no…what is this!?" We all followed him unsure of what was about to take place. Daryl kept ahead of us aiming at the walkers in case they broke free. Shane yelled as he ran, "Are you kidding me? Do you all see this?" Hershel looked out at everyone, "Why do your people have guns?" Shane continued to shout over him, "You see what they're holding onto!?" Hershel looked over at him angrily as he continued to walk, "I see _who_ I am holding onto." Shane shook his head, "No, man, you don't. These things ain't sick. They' re not people. They're dead. Ain't gonna feel nothing for them cause all they do is kill! These things right here, they're the things that killed Amy. They killed Otis. They're gonna kill us all." Rick struggled with his lead on the walker as he followed Shane, "Shane, shut up!"

Shane walked around coming to a stop pulling out his hand gun, "Hey, Hershel, man, let me ask you something? Could a living, breathing person walk away from this?" He shot the female walker three times. Hershel jolted a little and the expression on his face was emotionless. Rick hollered in protest as he proceeded to shoot her several more times, "Could someone who's alive take that?" Rick hollered again, "Shane. That. Is. Enough!" Shane agreed, "Yeah it is," then he finished the walker by shooting it in the head. Hershel fell to the ground with the body, in shock, but that didn't stop Shane. He continued his speech, "That's enough risking our lives for a little girl who's gone. Enough living next to a barn full of things that are trying to kill us. Enough. Rick it ain't like it was before! Now if you all want to live, to survive, you got to fight for it. Right here, right now!" Then he turned and ran up to the doors of the barn, trying to bust the locks off and release the walkers from inside. Rick tried to get Hershel to take his snare pole but it was no use. He turned his screams back to Shane, "Do not do this brother! This is not the way!" Everyone was yelling at him to stop but no one dared make a move, sure to get caught up in his anger. He lifted the wooden beam and let the doors open; they came spilling out. I pulled my gun, no other choice but to shoot them now. My aim was steady, although I was furious at Shane. Soon the barrage of bullets ended; a dozen or so bodies now laid on the ground. Beth tried to get to her mother's body but she hadn't been shot properly and attacked her. I held onto the girls to keep them from running over to help her. The guys all rushed to help her and Andrea had to use a sickle to kill the walker. As we all stared in shock and tears, Daryl pointed over to the wood line, "Someone's coming!"


	7. Surprises

We all turned to look, panic setting in. Rick moved to be in front of everyone as they approached. From behind them emerged a young girl…Carol ran as she yelled, "Sophia!?" The girl ran towards her, "MOM!" The two embraced in and collapsed together on the ground crying in happiness that they had been reunited. I smiled at Daryl and he smiled back, "Told ya that rose was a sign." I rose my hand to shield the sun from my eyes, watching the group come closer. My breath hitched in my throat, "Jonathon…" Daryl looked at me, his eyes scanning everywhere all at once, and then looked out at the group who was fast approaching. I let go of the girls and ran. I ran hard and fast, "Jonathon!?" When he heard my voice he ran too, "Holli Mae!?" I jumped up on him, my hands wrapping around his head pulling him close. His arms wrapped under my legs keeping me up, "Oh god, Holli Mae, I thought-" He dropped me down onto my feet and kissed me deeply. His hands ran through my hair and I breathed in his scent. I hadn't noticed the tears until he started wiping them away, "It's alright, babe. I'm here, you're okay. The girls are okay?" Not too far behind me were the girls, running up to us, "Daddy!" He bent down and pulled them into a hug at the same time, "Oh girls, I am so glad," He placed a kiss on each of their heads, "To see you!"

He wrapped his arm around my waist as we walked the way back to stand in front of Rick. Jonathon held his hand out, "Jonathon Brooks." Rick shook his hand, "Rick Grimes." Jonathon gave him a serious look, "Thank you, for looking out for my family. It means everything to me that they are okay." Rick nodded, "Not a problem…thank you for finding Sophia. We've been looking everywhere." Before we could say anything else a commotion came from the porch, we hurried quickly to see what was going on. Shane had Hershel by his shirt and Maggie pushed him off and slapped him, "Don't touch him! Haven't you done enough?" She glared at him before turning to walk up the porch. Hershel turned around as he walked up as well, "I mean it…off my land!" He pointed at Shane as he spoke, meaning he was the one who had to go. Glenn sighed and followed them; having gotten involved with Maggie during our stay. Rick turned to Shane, "What are you doing? Huh, what?" Shane shook it off and walked away. Rick sighed as he shook his head slowly, turning toward us, "Gawd, what a day…"

Jonathon nodded before introducing his group. He motioned to the walkers, "Would you like some help? We heard everything on our way out." Rick nodded, "It would be greatly appreciated." Together the two groups started to clear up the mess. Several of them pulled Jonathon aside and he shook his head before shaking hands with them. Four of them immediately started off back into the woods. He, Ethan, Melissa and Abe walked back over to us, "They didn't want to stay here with someone like Shane. They're going to head off somewhere on their own." Rick nodded, "You all are welcome to join, or leave with Holli and the girls. It's entirely up to you." He smiled briefly at me before walking off to the house. Jonathon looked at Ethan and the others, "Why don't you all go keep helping them with the bodies. Holli and I are going be a minute." They nodded and walked off.

I sat down on the porch steps and he followed suit, "When we got to the cabin and you weren't there I thought...the worst. Then I saw Mitchell's grave and figured you had to move on because it wasn't safe there anymore." I nodded, "It started to get too crowded with unwanted visitors." He chuckled a bit. I looked over at him, "Why did it take so long for you to get there? I waited three weeks, Jon. Three!" He sighed looking down at his boots, "I know, Holli, I know. There wasn't any way I could have made it there faster. They were all over the place, and the military was shutting the city off. No one in or out. I had to use the sewers…I picked up people on the way. Lost people on the way. What the hell happened to the world?" He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into his side, "I'm here now." Leaning my head into his shoulder I smiled up at him, "I know." I looked out at the group, "These people…I want to stay. They're a good group, despite what happened today with Shane losing it. He's a loose cannon." He tensed, "We can stay, definitely…but I will have words with that man." I looked up at him, his eyes glazed over as he continued, "He put you all in danger by acting that way. He was right in the end goal but he went about it entirely wrong." I placed my hand on his arm and stood up, "Let's go help clean up." He stood up and followed, "Hey did you happen to bring the guns?" I nodded, "Yeah, of course."

I led the way to the well and pulled them up. Jonathon laughed, "Why are they down there?" I looked out over the field towards Shane, "In case he tried something stupid like he did today." He leaned against the fence, "Good thinking, babe." Daryl was watching us from his tent, I motioned over to him as we walked back to the car, "You'll like Daryl. He's a no nonsense type of guy who likes to hunt." Jonathon nodded as he opened the trunk, "What about Rick? He's the leader right…do you think he a good one?" I looked up at him with an eyebrow raised, "I wouldn't want to stay if he wasn't." He held up his hands in defense, "Okay, okay. Just asking." We walked out to the barn and started helping load up the bodies onto the truck. Carl came running out to us, "Holli, my mom wants to see you." I nodded and headed up to the house. Jonathon watched as I walked away.

Lori was standing in the hall talking to Rick when I walked in, "Hey, what's going on?" Rick looked over at me sighing, "Hershel's gone to town. I'm going to go and bring him back. Beth is in some kind of shock. Lori would feel better if Glenn and Jonathon came with me. Would he be up to that, having just met us?" His voice came from behind me as the door creaked open, "Of course I'll go. Holli seems to be impressed with you all and has me convinced to stay. It'll give me a chance to prove my worth in salt." Rick looked back at him over my shoulder, "Alright then. Let's head out." I turned around and smiled slightly, "You be careful out there, Jon. Don't make me wait three weeks." He looked down at his feet before giving me a hug, "I will be careful. I promise." I wrapped my arm around Lori, "With Glenn and Jon, he'll be completely safe." She gave me a half smile, "That's what I'm hoping for."

We headed outside to go see Carol and Sophia. Dale was waiting for us on the porch. He gave me a knowing look before talking, "We need to talk about Shane…" Lori started in, "What happened, happened we can't change it." Dale shook his head, "No, not that. I think he's dangerous…we think he killed Otis." He pointed to me. She stopped and looked at us, "Otis was killed by walkers." Dale pointed at the barn, "Otis knew how to handle walkers. He was the one putting them in the damn barn!" She panicked, "you need to be very clear right now. What are you saying?" I spoke up, "We believe Shane sacrificed Otis to the walkers by shooting him and leaving him for dead." She looked around, "he may be a hothead but not a murderer." Dale stood his ground, "He all but threw it to my face. I knew guys like him…its just a matter of time before he kills again." it caused her to rethink everything and she just stood there as we walked off.

Sage and Serenity ran over to me and dragged me to the RV by both hands, "Come on mom!" Daryl was leaving as we got there, he smiled a bit at me, "Glad your husbands alright. I know you were worried." I nodded, "Thanks Daryl. I can't wait for the two of you to get to know each other." He nodded and walked over to his tent. I walked up the stairs behind the girls, listening to Carl talk as we approached. Sophia looked at me and smiled, "Thanks for looking for me." I nodded sitting down next to Carol, "Of course, I wouldn't have stopped til we found you." I squeezed Carol's hand, she looked sad, "What's wrong?" She sniffed a little, "Oh its nothing. Don't worry about it." She squeezed it back as we watched the kids play.


	8. Into Town- A Chapter from Jonathon's PoV

I hopped into the bed of the truck as Rick watched a guy talking to a girl on the porch. Soon the two of them got in the cab and the Asian opened the window so he could talk to me. I moved to crouch by it so I could hear better. He smiled and offered his hand out, "I'm Glenn. You're Holli's husband, right?" I shook it, smiling a little, "That I am. Nice to meet you, names Jonathon." He nodded and looked back out the front window. He seemed upset about something, "Something wrong?" He fidgeted as he looked over at the two of us, "Maggie said she loves me." He looked down at his hands, Rick nodding. He continued, "She doesn't mean it. I mean, she can't. I mean…well- She's-She's upset or confused. She's probably feeling like-" Rick stopped him, "I think she's smart enough to know what she's feeling." He scoffed back, shaking his head, "No. No. You know, she wants to be in love, so she-she needs something to hold on to."

Rick shook his head as he looked over at him for a second, "Glenn, it's pretty obvious to everyone that Maggie loves you, and not just because you're one of the last men standing. So, what's the problem?" He shoved the butt of his gun down onto the floor, "I didn't say it back." I nodded my head in big motion, "Ah." He sighed, "I've never had a woman say that to me before except my mom, of course. My sisters…but with Maggie it's different; we barely know each other. What does she really know about me? Nothing. We're practically strangers. I don't know what to do with it and I just stood there like a jerk." Rick shook his head as we came into town, "Hey. Hey, this is a good thing, something we don't get enough of these days. Enjoy it. And when we get back, return the favor. It's not like she's going anywhere." I nodded in agreement, my eyes scanning the rooftops of the surrounding buildings as we came to a stop. I hopped over the side, drawing my gun and waited for them to get out.

Glenn said something to Rick as he walked around, "Hey, I'm sorry I kept it from you." Rick shrugged as he led the way to the bar, "Don't be. You did what you thought was right. It just so happens it wasn't." I stepped over a bush as we walked inside. I glanced between the two wanting to know what he apologized for but I didn't ask. I closed the door behind me, watching as Rick shuffled about in one spot, "Hershel." The older man sitting at the bar didn't turn around, "Who's with you?" Rick looked over at us as he answered, "Glenn and Holli's husband, Jonathon." He looked up at the ceiling, "Maggie sent him?" We all started to walk closer to him as he answered, "He volunteered. He's good like that." Rick leaned down towards the counter looking at the bottle in front of him, "How many have you had?" Hershel responded while looking down into the empty glass, "Not enough." Rick whispered closer to him, "Let's finish this up back at home. Beth collapsed, she's in some sort of state. Must be in shock, I think you are too." Hershel turned to look at him, "Maggie's with her?" He nodded to him, "Yeah, but Beth, needs you." I didn't hear the next few things as I walked around the bar taking inventory of what was around, I walked into the back. The door was locked but easily breakable. I shook my head, we were taking too long. 'Who knows what could happen while they keep chit-chatting,' I thought. I glanced out the windows, whispering to myself, 'no one coming'. As I made my way back into the first room, I answered Glenn's look with a nod.

Rick walked up to us and Glenn asked, "What do we do, wait for him to pass out?" Hershel spoke over his shoulder at us, "Just go." Rick shook his head, "I promised Maggie I'd bring you home safe." He chuckled, "Like you promised that little girl? It took a stranger to bring her home." He pointed over at me as he spoke. I coughed a bit and looked down at the floor as Rick walked back over to him, "So what's your plan? Finish that bottle? Drink yourself to death and leave your girls alone?" Hershel stood up and turned around, speaking heatedly and full of emotion, "Stop telling me how to care for my family, my farm. You people are like a plague! I do the Christian thing; give you shelter and you destroy it all!" Rick walked up to stand right in front of him, "The world was already in bad shape when we met." He quipped back, "And you take no responsibility! You're supposed to be their leader!" Rick shouted at him, "Well, I'm here now, aren't I?!" Hershel backed up, "Yes. Yes. Yes, you are." He turned and walked back to his seat. I rose my eyebrows as Rick followed him back.

Glenn chuckled a bit at my expression, shrugging at the same time. Rick put a hand on his shoulder, "Now come on." Hershel tossed it off, "I didn't want to believe you. You told me those people were dead, not sick. There was no cure. I chose not to believe that. But when Shane shot Lou in the chest and she just kept coming, that's when I knew what an ass I'd been. That Annette had been dead long ago and I was feeding a rotten corpse! That's when I knew there was no hope. You know it too, don't you?" Rick seemed to finally hit his limit, "Look, I'm done. I'm not doing this anymore, cleaning up after you. You know what the truth is? Nothing has changed. Death is death. It's always been there, whether it's from a heart attack, cancer or a walker. What's the difference? You didn't think it was hopeless, before did you? Now there are people at home trying to hang on. They need us, even if it's just a reason to keep going. Even if we don't believe it ourselves. This isn't about what we believe anymore. It's about them." Hershel finished his glass and turned it upside as he placed it on the counter. We turned to the door as it creaked open and two guys walked in. I shifted my body towards them, ready in case they attacked. The one in front smiled, "Son of a bitch. They're alive." I sighed out a bit in frustration that I hadn't looked to see if anyone was coming. I had payed to much attention to what Rick was saying.

Rick motioned to a table beside him and started pouring shots for everyone. Glenn moved to stand behind the counter and I walked to stand in the middle of the room. The heavy-set man sat at the bar while the leader flopped down in one of the chairs, "I'm Dave." He motioned to his partner, "That scrawny looking douche bag there is Tony." He quipped back, "Eat me, Dave." Dave looked over at me and then the floor, "Hey, maybe someday I will. We met on the 95 heading out of Philly. What a shit show that was." Glenn laughed, "I'm Glenn. It's nice to meet some new people." Rick handed out the glasses, "Rick Grimes." Dave looked over at me as Rick walked back to his place, "Jonathon Brooks." He nodded and looked at Hershel, "What about you, pal? Have one?" Hershel shook his head, "I just quit." Dave chuckled, "You've got a unique sense of timing my friend." Rick answered, "His names Hershel. He lost people today. A lot of them." The man quit smiling, "I'm truly sorry to hear that. To better days and new friends. And to our dead, may they be in a better place." I nodded and took the shot, placing the glass down on the counter beside me. Rick noticed the guys gun and he took it out, "Not bad huh. I got it off a cop." Rick quipped, "I am a cop." Dave laughed, "Well, this one was dead." I spoke up, "You fellas are long way from Philadelphia." Dave nodded, "Feels like we are a long way from anywhere." I smirked as I poured myself another shot, "Well, what drove you south?"

He smiled a bit, "I can tell you it wasn't the weather. I must've dropped 30 pounds in sweat alone down here." Tony rolled his eyes, "I wish." I nodded as he continued, "No, first it was D.C. I heard there might be some kind of refugee camp. The roads were so jammed we never even got close. We decided to get off the highways, into the sticks, keep hauling ass. Every group we came across had a new rumor about a way out of this thing." Tony spoke out, "One guy told us there was the coast guard sitting in the gulf, sending ferries to the islands." Dave finished his thought from earlier, "The latest was a rail yard in Montgomery, running trains to the middle of the country; Kansas, Nebraska." Glenn joked, "Nebraska?" tony nodded, "Low population, lots of guns." Glenn looked down, "Makes since." Dave looked at him, "Ever been to Nebraska kid?" Glenn shook his head. Dave smirked, "There's a reason they're called flyover states." We all laughed at that. Dave shifted in his seat, "What about you guys?" Rick nodded, "Fort Benning, eventually." Dave sat up a little, "I hate to piss in your cornflakes officer, but…we ran across a grunt who was stationed at Benning. He said the whole place was overrun by lamebrains." Glenn stood up, "Wait. Fort Benning is gone? Are you for real?"

He nodded, "Sadly, I am. Oddly the truth is, there is no way out of this mess. Just keep going from one pipe dream to the next. Praying that one of these mindless freaks doesn't grab ahold of you when you sleep." Dave looked around, "It doesn't look like you guys are hanging your hats here. You holed up somewhere else?" Rick shifted, "Not really." Dave nodded, "Those your cars out front?" Glenn answered, "Yeah, why?" Dave pointed to himself and Tony, "We've been living in ours. Those look kinda empty, clean. Where's all your gear?" Hershel spoke, "We're with a larger group, out scouting. Thought we could use a drink." Dave smiled, "A drink! Hershel, I thought you quit." I moved closer to him, "He has…I haven't."

He nodded at me, "Well, we were thinking about setting up around here. Is it-is it safe?" I propped one of my legs on a chair and leaned down on it crossing my arms, "It can be. Although I have killed a couple of walkers around here." He smiled, "Walkers? That what you call them? I like it. I like it better than lamebrains." Tony pursed his lips as he nodded, "More succinct." Dave rolled his eyes, "Tony went to college." He shrugged, "Two years." Dave looked back at me looking at the gun on my hip, probably noticing the knife in my boot, "So what-so what, you guys set up on the outskirts or something. That new development?" Tony stood up and walked over to the juke box, "Trailer park or something?" Dave watched Tony walk by and started humming old McDonald, "Have a farm?" The sound of water hitting the floor turned out to be Tony pissing. He turned over his shoulder, "Is it safe?" Dave leaned onto his legs, "Gotta be. Have food, water?" Tony laughed out, "You got cooze? Ain't had a piece of ass in weeks."

I stood up straight and narrowed my eyes. I wasn't liking this little meeting at all, their questions while normal felt like an interrogation. The use of that word, along with him just pissing in the open made my blood boil. Dave rubbed his eyes, "Listen, pardon my friend. City kids-they got no tact. No disrespect." He looked at Glenn, "So listen, Glenn-" I cut him off, "We've said enough." He put his hand up in front of him, "Well, hang on a second, this farm-it sounds pretty sweet. Don't it sound sweet Tony?" He nodded as he turned around, "Yeah it does." Dave smirked, "How about a little southern hospitality? We got some buddies back at camp, been having a real tough time. I don't see why you can't make room for a few more. We can pool our resources, our man power." Rick shook his head, "Look, I'm sorry. That's not an option." He egged on, "Doesn't sound like it would be a problem." Hershel spoke this time, "Sorry, we can't." I placed my hands behind my head, "We can't take in anymore."

He ran his hands through his hair, "You guys are something else. I thought we were friends. We got people we gotta look out for too." Rick looked at me and I answered, "We don't know anything about you." He nodded, "That's true. You don't know anything about what we've been through. What we've had to do…I bet you've done some of those things. We're all the same. So let's take a nice friendly hayride to this farm and get to know each other." I shook my head, "Not going to happen." Tony looked around at us, "This is bullshit." Rick looked at him, "Calm down." That set him off, "Don't ever tell me to calm down. I'll shoot you four assholes and take the damn farm." Rick walked up to him and Dave stood trying to keep his friend under control, "Whoa, whoa, whoa, relax. Nobody is killing anybody." He walked past me and climbed over the bar, "No one is shooting anybody, right Rick?" He placed his gun on the counter top, "We're just friends having a drink. That's all. Now where is the good stuff." He bends down and Rick places his hand on his gun. I do the same. He pulled up a bottle of something, "This'll work." He started pouring it, "You gotta understand. We can't stay out there. You know what it's like." Rick nodded, "Yeah, I do. But the farm is too crowded as is. I'm sorry, you'll have to keep looking." Dave looked around, "Keep looking. Where do you suggest we do that?" Rick shrugged and looked out the window, "I don't know. I hear Nebraska's nice." Dave laughed, "Nebraska. This guy." Quickly his smile faded and he lunged for his gun. I pulled mine out and took a shot at his friend as Rick shot Dave. The group fell silent as we looked around at each other.

I looked out the window, the sun was almost set, "We need to get back to camp." Hershel nodded in agreement. Glenn walked up to the body, "shit…" Rick looked over at him, "You alright?" He nodded. Rick grabbed Tony's gun and some extra bullets out of his pants pocket. I stood waiting by the door, looking out for any of their friends. Headlights came from down the street, "There a car coming." I dropped down so they couldn't see me through the window pane. They quickly join me as the car comes to a stop. We can faintly here them talking about gunshots and someone asking if they had looked in the bar. Glenn through himself in front of the door as they tried to open. I sat still, heart beating fast. Would they just leave or try to come in anyway? A voice filled the building, "Hey we're just looking for our friends, we don't want any trouble. Are they in there?" I kept my mouth shut but Rick just couldn't do it, "They drew on us!" The guys yelled back, "Are they alive?" Rick answered, "No…they forced us to shoot them. We had no choice."

Before we could do anything, they started firing through the wall. Luckily no one was hit. After a few minutes, they stopped shooting and just stood around, waiting. I shook my head as I peeked out at them, "I'm going to sneak around from the back, take them out." Rick nodded and moved over to us, "You two go with him. Head for the car. I'll cover you." Rick stood up and shouted through the door, "Let's just call this what it was and go our separate ways. Wrong place, wrong time." They started firing again and I made for the back door. Hershel slid behind the bar and grabbed a shot gun, tossing it to Glenn. After a few seconds, I opened the back door, making sure it was clear and motioned for them to follow. As I made my way to unlock the wooden door a hand smashed through window pane. I grabbed my knife and stabbed it, the man pulling it back while screaming. I nodded to Glenn, "You go first, I'll cover you. Hershel will cover me and then we'll cover you before I go around front." They nodded and Glenn took in a deep breath, "Let's do this."

I opened the door and slowly walked out aiming my gun in front of me. They fired when they saw me, I shot back, "Go, now!" I heard him take of running as I shot one of them in the leg. I turned back into the doorway, nodding at Hershel as he took my spot. I took off as he spun out to shoot off any unwanted visitors. I made it the trash bin and dodged behind. Glenn was frozen in his spot. I sighed and nudged him, "Hey, come on. It's alright, you'll make it home bud. I promise." He nodded slowly and stood up with me to bring Hershel safely to our spot. He waited for me to signal and then ran towards us. Glenn dashed for the truck and got in safely, pulling up for Hershel. I made sure he made it in and then took off towards the far side of the building and made my way to the front. Leaning my body against the wall I looked around the corner to see where they were. The three of them just stood in half a circle, looking over at someone in the distance. A group of walkers were heading this way and they started debating on whether to go home or not.

I took in a deep breath, raising my gun and then took off around the corner. I shot the closest one. The furthest one took off running and tripped. The walkers were on him quicker than I could blink. The last one dropped his gun and back up slowly, "I don't want any trouble…see I'm leaving." I nodded, "Go. Now!" He took off to the car and stopped in front of the building where the fourth guy was, "Come on. The place is being overrun!" I picked up his gun and watched as the fourth guy tried to jump from the roof down to the ground; over a fence. He didn't make it. His screams pierced the air and walkers were starting to surround us. Rick ran out of the bar as Glenn pulled up, "Nice job, Jonathon. Let's get out of here." He hesitated and looked back at the guy screaming for us to help him. I sighed and followed as he ran over to him, "He's just a kid. We can't leave him." I started to check the damage to his leg when Hershel came up behind us, "Looks like it went clean through. We'll need to cut it off." I pulled out my knife, "Will this work?" He nodded. I took aim at a few walkers that were getting to close. Rick helped out as we stood around waiting, he looked back at Hershel who was still tying off the leg, "There's no time. We've got to go now." I could see he was in turmoil about leaving the boy behind, "Sorry kid." I grabbed his leg and shoved it upwards off the spike. Rick nodded as I wrapped my arm around the kid's waist, hoisting him off the garbage can, "Let's go!" Glenn hooked the guys other arm around his shoulders and helped me get him to the truck. The three of us got in the back seat and Rick sped us off.

I ripped off my sleeve and cut it in half using it to stop his bleeding as best I could. He had fainted from the pain. I sighed, ripping the other off to use as a blindfold in case he woke up on the way. Glenn rose an eyebrow. Laughing a bit, I leaned back in the seat, "This was one of Holli favorite shirts." He smirked and looked out into the dark. I laughed, and leaned up towards the front seat so they could hear what I saying, "So…Holli Mae and I met in college. She was…different from the other girls. So much so that I avoided her, because she intimidated me so much." Rick laughed, "Avoided her?" I laughed back, "A year later…my friends are fed up of it and organized a party that her sorority would come too. I spent all day rehearsing how I would walk up to her and sweep her off her feet. I practiced everything. The way I was going to shake her hand, wink at her, hand her a drink, the whole nine yards. As the time for the party got closer, I started to get nervous. I mean I'd rather had have been back at boot camp. So, my friends made me a drink or two to help calm me down. By the time everyone started showing up, I'm so drunk I can barely see straight. Ethan, my best friend who you met earlier Rick, he finds me and tells me where to go. I make my way over to her, her friend notices me first and makes her look over at me. She's a Junior by now, you know, no time for makeup and stuff like that, but she was the most beautiful girl there. She smiled at me as I stopped in front of her and it made my stomach flutter. When I opened my mouth to say hi, I puked all over her." The three of them started laughing, Glenn shook his head, "Oh god, that's awful. What did she do?"

I laughed and sat up, "Nothing, but it gets worse. She grabbed my hand; led me upstairs to the bathroom. Cleaned us both up and put me to bed. As she walked out I grabbed her hand and told her I loved her." Rick shook his head, "Oh no!" I sighed looking over at Glenn, "Thing is I just knew she was the one. She may not have felt that way at the time but I knew I was going to be hers." Glenn nodded, understanding that I was trying to tell him he didn't have to tell Maggie he loved her back. Not until he knew he did. The laughter started to die down when Hershel spoke up, "Well, boys, I'm gonna try to get some sleep. Wake me up when we get home." I nodded and leaned back against the seat, falling asleep myself.


End file.
